


You've Burnt the Bacon

by bruises



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Simon can cook, Warming Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of <a href="http://duskygrayknights.tumblr.com/post/96705245003/but-morning-person-not-morning-person-could-make">this</a> post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Burnt the Bacon

Kieren’s talking about something –Simon has no clue what it’s about but he just won’t stop talking. Simon groans and presses his face further into his pillow, hoping to fall back asleep. Kieren doesn’t stop though; he just keeps going as he stands in the doorway with one hand against the wooden frame and the other crosses over his chest.

Simon’s catching bits and pieces of what Kieren’s saying but he doesn’t know if Kieren’s really saying all of this of if it’s just a rather annoying dream.

Something about breakfast –Kieren’s hungry.

“Five more minutes, Kieren,” Simon mumbles back, his voice thick with sleep and barely coherent.

With a roll of his eyes Kieren walks away from their bedroom. So much for Simon making him breakfast. Since he’s started warming up he’s started eating again, which requires him to eat every meal of the day and therefore his breakfast is vital. Simon has been cooking all of Kieren’s food, which is strange because Kieren never expected Simon to be a good cook. He was blown away when Simon made him a bowl of pasta one night when he decided to stay over at the Bungalow.

Simon is still lying in bed with the covers wrapped around himself and his face pressed into a pillow. He doesn’t need the bed covers for warmth –there’s no reason why they should be cocooned around him like they are but it puts him at ease and calms him as he sleeps.

When he finally opens his eyes, Simon squints at the amount of sun coming into his room. Of course Kieren opened the curtains before he left. If his eyes could water, they would have because he could almost feel himself wince as the light tried to penetrate his vision.

With stiff limbs, Simon sits up in their bed and sighs, letting his shoulders hunch forward for a moment before he stumbles out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen. He sees Kieren standing in front of the stove with a spatula in one hand and he can see his head pointed down towards the pan on the stovetop.

“You’re cooking bacon and eggs?” Simon guesses as he rubs the sleep away from his eyes.

Kieren nods, not turning around to face Simon.

Simon sighs. “You’re burning it.”

“No, I’m not,” Kieren says back, probably a little too quickly.

“I can’t smell,” Simon begins, “And I know that you’re burning it.”

“But _how_?” Kieren complains, turning around to face Simon.

Simon smirks and points. “There’s smoke coming from the pan –you’ve burnt the bacon.”

Kieren gives up, sighing in defeat and hands the spatula to Simon. “Fine. You can cook breakfast then.”

With a shrug, Simon walks over to the disaster that Kieren tried to call breakfast. He empties the pan into the bin and quickly washes it in the sink to prevent the new bacon from tasting burnt.

Five minutes later, Simon puts a plate of perfectly cooked bacon and eggs down in front of Kieren before handing him a knife and fork. With a smile, Kieren says thank you before digging into his breakfast. Simon sits opposite him, twiddling his thumbs and wishing for an extra five minutes of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
